Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates in general to a display panel and a display device applying the same, and more particularly to a display panel having multiple layers of conductive lines on a substrate and a display device applying the same.
Description of the Related Art
Along with the rapid advance in large-sized flat panel displays, the improvements of the manufacturing processes of TFT substrates are in rapid process as well. Since copper manufacturing processes are provided with low resistance, which is about 60% of that of aluminum, parasite capacitance between metal lines is reduced due to a smaller cross-sectional area provided by copper manufacturing processes, such that crosstalk is reduced. Moreover, high impedance and high heat-resistance of copper provide a relatively higher reliability while a relatively smaller cross-sectional area of copper is provided. Therefore, copper manufacturing processes are gradually replacing aluminum manufacturing processes and becoming the main stream in the market.
However, poor adhesion between copper and substrates causing delamination is still an issue waiting to be solved. Therefore, how to provide a display device with excellent display qualities with difficulties and issues occurring in the manufacturing processes thereof conquered is still one of the topics that people in the industry are still working on.